Past Musings
by InLoveWithJesse
Summary: Jesse and Suze's granddaughter, juliana Perkins, has just been wed and they were generous enough to let her take their giant house. Their long kept secret of their dark past could just end up revealed, if Julie takes use of the tape she finds...


**Hi! This is my second story so far, and I hope it comes out the way I wanted it to. If you haven't read the summary, this is Suze's granddaughter's POV. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the books. Meg Cabot – writing God – owns them. I just own the plot. **

_**March 24, 2060**_

My life has not been a bed of roses. Most of it had been pain and suffering, only afterward followed by happiness, and marriage. Fresh marriage, with the love of my life, which possessed the same odd abilities as me. Both I and my recent husband, Patrick, were shifters – we could not only speak and see the dead, we can also move freely from the realm of dead to the realm of the living. I know, who would believe that, but I'm pouring my heart out here. My Mom explained everything to me, but when I had asked how _she_ knew it all, she dodged answering me. After a while, I let it go, with no knowledge of how my Mother had such knowledge of shifting.

When we got married, my grandparents – who I adore, and completely look up to, though they are not mediators, much to my knowledge – gave us their giant home, even though we don't need six bedrooms. See, my grandparents, Susannah and Jesse de Silva, had five children, one of them being my mother, and needed a very big house. They were now moving to an apartment, given that all of their kids are not already kids and most of them are married with children. Except my aunt Sophia, who just got into college. Anyway, they were moving out, and gave us their house, because all of their other grandchildren from my Mom were already married and had a house. They have already bought houses for all of their other wed grandchildren, given that they were quite rich.

"Thank you so much," I told my grandmother, as she walked by me, my grandfather's arms around her. They are the sweetest old couple I had ever seen. I wonder what they were like when _they_ were just married, but they are really cryptic about their past, so I'm constantly left hanging. "Oh, no worries, sweetie. It's a pleasure," my grandma said. She is really the kind of woman you could tell used to be pretty. Her grey hair, she told me, used to be sparkling chestnut, the kind that drove my grandpa crazy. Besides, her face, she told me, wasn't always like a prune. It used to be smooth and soft, like mine. You could also tell my grandpa was quite the ladies man, since he still had his abdomen rock hard even at his age, but I'm to grossed out to keep talking about my grandfather's abs. Grandma says he used to be hottie of the year. Enough said, I'm his granddaughter!

Patrick took me upstairs to the bedroom after they left and planted one on my face. It would have gone _much_ further if only he hadn't got a business call. So, saddened by the thought of my husband fading away to the den with another, "Sorry, Julie. I promise it won't take long," I started unpacking and emptying the drawers. It was all normal until I got to the bottom drawer of my grandma's bedside. All there was in there were small black packets. Of curiosity, I opened one, and was amazed to see a woman, reminding me of someone I couldn't make out, holding a man that was the same to me, familiar but a stranger. I looked at the back of the photo and was glad to see writing.

_**Jesse and Suze at graduation day.**_

Jesse and Suze? Oh my God! Jesse and Suze! My grandparents! Of course, I never heard anyone call my grandmother _Suze_, except maybe for a friend of hers, called Paul. He was just as old as her, and known her and Jesse from high-school. Except that she was either Susannah, Mom or Grandma.

I looked at the next one. This one showed a photo of a whole bunch of people, all dressed up. My grandmother was wearing a white long dress, and grandpa wore a sleek tux. This could only be one thing. Next to them, were five people: A black haired woman wearing a red sleeveless dress and grinning happily. An albino woman, wearing a red sleeveless dress as well and smiling, holding a man also wearing a tux. The other two were a hot guy, wearing a tux also and looking wonderful, next to an old priest chirping a smile. I turned it over to read what it said. Gina,

**_Suze, Jesse,_** **_Gina, Father Dominic, Paul, CeeCee and Adam at Suze and Jesse's big day._**

This could only be one thing; my grandparents' wedding. Susannah really looked stunning. Her hair was really glimmering chestnut, which was lifted gorgeously to a ball on top of her head. Her face really was stunning, especially when she was smiling so goofily. And my grandfather – as much as I loathe myself for thinking so – was a major hottie. I can't believe I'm saying that about my granddad!

There were a bunch of other pictures, all of them incredible, but just one managed to really catch my eye. It showed my grandparents, wearing nothing special. Just laughing. I thought this was nothing. But then I read what it said in the back.

_**Suze and Jesse, first day at school together after Jesse was alive again. **_

My jaw dropped straight to the wooden floor. Alive _again_? I read it again just to be safe, maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me. But no. It said _Alive again_. I took the photo and started to the den.

"Baby," I said, walking toward Patrick. It's a picture of my grandparents. Check out what it says." He took the photograph from my hand. At first, he didn't know what I was all fussy over. "It's a picture. And it says they're first day at school." I groaned frustratingly. "Pat, take a good look, what does it say right afterward?" He took another good look at the back of the happy picture, and then seemed the react the same way I did. He crocked, "Jesus," and read the sentence a few more times. "Does it say Jesse was alive _again_?" He said, his voice weak and crooked. "What do you think it means?" I asked him, a worried look on my face. "Where did you find it?" He asked, rising to his feet. "At the drawer in my grandmother's bedside table. As soon as I saw it I showed it to you." He took my hand and pulled me to the bedroom. "We'll look for more. Maybe we'll find some tips."

We looked for more pictures, but we could not find anything interesting. Nothing about Jesse's 'return to life'. That is, until we got to the bottom of the drawer.

There was a video tape there. At 2060, video players can barely be found. And even most of those don't work. But we just had to see this one, when we saw what it said on the sticker on the back of the tape:

**Back to life party, top secret, February 2004**

We both stared at the words, dumbstruck. Patrick ran to the attic to look for an old VCR. Well, who cares if it's top secret? How can you see something like that and not watch it?

**That's it. I have no idea if anyone will ever read this, and if it's good, so please review and let me know! (; Love you all, ILWJ. **


End file.
